Si Cantik Berambut Pirang
by chan-ame
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, masih saja jomblo dan sangat galau karena kejombloannya itu. Suatu hari ia diajak kakaknya untuk menginap di markas Akatsuki sampai suasana hatinya membaik setelah dihajar oleh Sakura dan Karin. Dan di sana, Sasuke menemukan seseorang yang memikat hatinya. Siapakah dia? Bagaimana kisahnya? /Sequel of Sakura atau Karin/oneshoot/humor/drama/Sasuke & Akatsuki


"HAAAAAAAHH? Apa kau sudah gila Itachi?! Satu Uchiha di markas ini saja sudah membuatku muak! Apalagi harus ada dua Uchiha di dalam markas ini? Bisa-bisa aku benar-benar menjadi GILA kau tau! Hmm!" teriak seseorang yang berambut pirang panjang dengan ponytail yang menutupi mata kirinya. Orang itu terlihat sangat frustasi hingga ia mengacak-acak rambut indahnya.

"Hey… Deidara, tenanglah… Dia bukannya mau menjadi anggota kita kok, dia hanya ingin menginap beberapa hari di sini.. Setelah itu dia akan pergi lagi.." kata seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang hampir serupa dengan hiu untuk menenangkan ocehan si pirang yang diketahui bernama Deidara itu.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Aku menolak jika orang ini ada di dekatku apapun alasannya hmm!" Deidara menunjuk dengan tegas wajah seseorang yang ia maksudkan.

Uchiha Sasuke… Adik Uchiha Itachi si anggota Akatsuki.

Seketika angin bertiup menerpa ke-tujuh orang yang sedang berada di tempat itu.

Hembusan angin tersebut membuat rambut panjang nan indah milik Deidara menari-nari di udara. Ponytailnya juga tersibak sehingga memperlihatkan wajah Deidara yang 'cantik' itu dengan sangat jelas.

Mata Sasuke berbinar ketika melihat keindahan dari makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang berada tepat di hadapannya tersebut. Seketika itu pula, langsung terdengar alunan lagu coboy junior hanya di telinga Sasuke.

_Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga_

_Di hadapanku,,_

_Eeeeaaaa…_

_Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga_

_Tepat di hatiku,,_

_Eeeeaaaa…_

_Oh baby please be mine.._

_Please be mine oh mine…_

_Eeeeaaa…_

_Karena hanya aku,,_

_Sang pangeran impianmu,,_

_Eeaaa.. Eeaaa.. Eeaaa_

_Eeeeaaa..._

Mata birunya yang cerah secerah langit musim semi, rambut pirang bercahayanya yang bersinar seperti mata hari di musim panas, bibir merah merona yang seperti buah apel yang berjatuhan saat musim gugur, dan kulit putih mulusnya yang indah seindah salju di musim dingin.

Cantik sekali. Keindahan empat musim di dunia ini ada pada dirinya. Itulah yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini.

Itachi yang berada tepat di samping Sasuke itu pun menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada adiknya tersebut. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah memandangi Deidara dengan tatapan yang sangat intens.

"Jangan begitu dong Deidara… Adik Itachi kan hanya main sebentar. Mungkin dia kangen pada kakaknya.." Sasori partnernya yang berwajah sangat imut seperti boneka dan memang benar ia adalah boneka hidup itu, kini mencoba membujuk Deidara agar menerima kehadiran Sasuke. Mungkin Deidara akan mendengarkan Sasori mengingat Sasori adalah partnernya.

"Cih, setahuku adik Itachi itu selalu ingin membunuh Itachi! Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar melakukannya? Kita akan kehilangan anggota dan membuat missi-missi kita selanjutnya jadi terhambat!" Deidara tetap mengomel. "Jika kalian tak mengusirnya sampai siang ini, aku akan pergi mencari ketua dan mengadukan kalian semua yang bertingkah seenaknya ketika ketua sedang tidak ada! Hmmm!" ancam Deidara yang kini langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan ke-enam orang yang berada di sana.

"Deidara-chan memang keras kepala." kata Hidan salah satu anggota Akatsuki juga sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia memang sudah membenci kata 'Uchiha' sedari pertama ia menjadi anggota Akatsuki." tambah Kakuzu yang sama-sama anggota Akatsuki yang merupakan partner dari Hidan.

"Sudahlah Itachi, tak usah kau dengarkan ucapannya Deidara, biarkan saja adikmu menginap di sini." kata Kisame si wajah hiu yang tadi sambil menepuk pundaknya Itachi.

"Hn." gumam Itachi singkat. Itachi menoleh ke arah adiknya yang masih saja terdiam dengan wajah memerah sambil menatap pintu tempat Deidara keluar tadi. '_Mencurigakan_' benak Itachi.

Si Cantik Berambut Pirang

_Sequel of 'Sakura atau Karin'_

_By : Chan-ame_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke U, Rate T, Drama, Humor**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, not YAOI, Humor maksa, **

**GAJE, MEMBOSANKAN**

"Nee Sasuke-kun, kau bisa istirahat di sini." Kisame selaku partner Itachi memperlakukan Sasuke dengan sangat baik. Ia meminjamkan ranjangnya untuk Sasuke beristirahat.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tak lama Kisame keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan Sasuke dan Itachi berduaan di dalam kamar.

**Sasuke POV**

Karena aku di hajar oleh Sakura dan Karin, aku jadi tak sengaja bertemu dengan kakakku yang memang sudah lama aku cari untuk membalaskan dendamku untuk keluaraku dan klan Uchiha.

Tapi setelah bertemu dengannya, aku malah curhat seharian dengannya sampai-sampai aku ketiduran. Setelah aku bangun, aku sudah berada di sebuah kamar yang cukup bagus menurutku yang ternyata itu adalah kamar kakakku dan parternya di markas Akatsuki.

Kakakku bilang ia mengizinkanku menginap beberapa hari di sini hingga perasaanku membaik. Tapi ternyata, saat kakakku mengumumkan keputusannya di depan teman-teman satu anggotanya, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang malah menolak keputusan kakakku habis-habisan.

Entahlah kenapa dia terlihat sangat membenci Uchiha, tapi aku tau ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kakakku.

Apa jangan-jangan dia pacar kakakku dan ia dicampakkan oleh kakakku sehingga dia membenci Uchiha?

**Normal POV**

"Ne Nii-san, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" ucap Sasuke pada kakaknya dengan muka polosnya yang sangat tampan itu.

Itachi yang sedari tadi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh curiga itu pun agak tersentak ketika Sasuke mengajaknya bicara. "Eh? Oh.. Hn." Itachi mengangguk.

"Kenapa temanmu yang bernama Deidara itu sangat membenci Uchiha?"

"Oh itu, dulu aku pernah mengalahkannya dan dia tak terima atas kekalahannya.. Jadi, dia membenciku." jawab Itachi singkat.

"Hanya itu? Hanya karena kalah dalam pertarungan? Tidak ada hal lainnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang belum puas dengan jawaban kakaknya tersebut.

"Hal lainnya? Hmm.. kurasa tidak.."

"Hmm… Begitu ya.. Kau yakin? Atau jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu tapi kau malah menolaknya sehingga ia merasa sangat kesal terhadap dirimu." Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kakaknya yang masih terlihat bingung dengan ucapannya.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH?" Itachi langsung sweatdrop dengan OOC nya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Hmpfh…hahahahahahahahahahahahaha…. Tidak mungkin lah dia menyukaiku… kau ada-ada saja Sasuke.." Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga memegangi perutnya.

_Sementara di kamar lain…_

"Kakuzu, apa kau mendengar suara aneh?" kata Hidan sambil memegangi tengkuk belakangnya yang merinding.

"Iya.. aku dengar. Arahnya dari kamar Itachi.." jawab Kakuzu yang juga memegangi tengkuknya seperti Hidan.

_Kembali ke kamar Itachi…_

"Kenapa Nii-san malah tertawa? Apa kata-kataku ada yang aneh? Nii-san itu tampan seperti aku, bisa saja kan Deidara menyukaimu?" Sasuke cemberut manja kepada Itachi.

Itachi menghentikan tawanya dan menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum. Lalu perlahan ia menggerakkan jarinya untuk menyentuh dahi adik semata wayangnya itu. "Dengarkan aku ya…. Setampan apapun laki-laki itu, Deidara tak akan mungin menyukainya. Kau paham..?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. 'Berarti Deidara itu gadis yang sangat berkelas… Dia tak terpengaruh dengan pria tampan sama sekali'. Pikir Sasuke. "Ne Nii-san, lalu orang seperti apakah yang ia sukai?"

"Mana aku tau. Aku jarang bicara dengannya karena dia selalu menjauhiku. Bahkan dia menyemprotkan sofa yang telah kududuki dengan spray antiseptic sebelum dia duduk di sana." Itachi mengangkat kedua tangan dan bahunya sambil menggeleng-gelengg. "Chotto, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Itachi lagi-lagi mencurigai Sasuke.

Mendadak wajah Sasuke memerah dan ia pun mulai senyum-senyum gaje. "Sebenarnya, aku…aku…aku…." ucap Sasuke sambil memainkan jari-jarinya ala Hinata.

Itachi terus menatap adiknya sambil berdebar. '_Jangan-jangan, setelah bermasalah dengan beberapa gadis, adikku menjadi seorang… GAY?_' benak Itachi ketakutan.

"Aku menyukainya Nii… Aku menyukai si cantik berambut pirang itu!" ucap Sasuke dengan tegas sambil memejamkan mata dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah karena malu.

Itachi langsung jawdrop mendengarnya. Tebakannya benar. Apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Makanya, kali ini aku tak akan gagal lagi! Aku akan menaklukan hati Deidara-chan dan akan menjadikannya pendamping hidupku. Yossshhhh!" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah semangat.

Itachi yang shock, tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun lagi. Wajah tampan Itachi pun kini telah berubah menjadi wajah shock yang menyedihkan. '_Adikku gay.. Adikku gay.. Adikku gay.._' hanya itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Oyy… Nii-san… Kenapa kau diam saja?" Sasuke malambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Itachi yang diam saja dengan tatapan kosong itu.

BRUKK… Itachi pun kehilangan kesadaran dengan elegannya di atas kasur yang tengah Ia duduki itu.

"Lohh… Nii-san, Nii-san…?"

.

.

Itachi mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan pandangan matanya agak kabur. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok makhluk biru dengan wajah jelek dan gigi yang mengerikan. Kisame. Partnernya di Akatsuki.

"Kisame-san?" ucap Itachi pelan.

"Yokatta ne, kau sudah sadar Itachi-san.. Doshita?" tanya Kisame pada partnernya yang terlihat cemas itu.

"Sasuke… Sasuke! Di mana Sasuke?!" seketika itu juga Itachi langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mencengkeram bahu Kisame dengan sangat kencang.

"Hey, tenanglah.. dia ada di luar kok.." Kisame mencoba melepaskan tangan Itachi dari kedua pundaknya.

Itachi menghela napas panjang.

"Dengan Deidara…" lanjut Kisame.

"Nani?!"

.

.

Di pinngir sungai kecil tepatnya di belakang markas Akatsuki, terlihat Deidara sedang membuat beberapa bom tanah liat untuk persiapan missi selanjutnya.

"Ehem!"

Tiba-tiba Deidara mendengar seseorang berdehem dengan kerasnya yang membuat Deidara yang sedang serius menjadi agak sedikit terganggu. Dengan wajah yang amat sangat kesal, Deidara menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan bersiap menyemprotnya dengan makian. Uuhh, dia memang mudah 'meledak'.

"Kau? Adik Itachi sialan itu? Hmm." Kata Deidara sinis ketika menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum maniiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssss sekali kepada Deidara.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan mendekati Deidara dan dengan seenak jidatnya dia duduk di samping Deidara sambil memegang-megang kibaku nendo milik Deidara.

"Heyyy! Jangan sentuh tanah liatku ya! Hmm." Deidara langsung merebut tanah liatnya dari Sasuke sambil mendeathglare Sasuke habis-habisan.

"Go..gomenasai," Sasuke nyengir kuda pada Deidara sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Pergi! Hmm." ucap Deidara sinis tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Umm… Ano, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat saja. Maaf jika kakakku membuatmu kesal tapi aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu." Sasuke langsung memegang kedua pundak Deidara hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

Onyx bertemu azure.

"Cih!" Deidara menepis tangan Sasuke lalu ia pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Cho..chotto matte kudasai.." Sasuke mencoba mengejarnya.

Deidara yang sudah berada di dalam markas pun langsung menghampiri Sasori, partnernya. "Sasori no Danna, jauhkan adik Itachi teme itu dari hadapanku! Hmm." Deidara menggenggam tangan Sasori penuh harap agar Sasori mau menolongnya.

"Excuse me?" Sasori tidak mengerti akan masalah yang Deidara hadapi.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengikuti Deidara, mendadak cemburu ketika melihat Deidara menggenggam tangan Sasori dengan begitu eratnya. Deidara dan Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bingung. Ekspresi Sasuke sungguh aneh dan sulit dimengerti oleh Sasori dan Deidara.

Sasuke pun langsung pergi dari situ dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Mana kutahu. Peduli amat. Hmm." Deidara mengangkat kedua bahunya.

.

.

"Huaaaaaaaaa…aaaaaaa…. Nii-san, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kurasa dia menyukai si merah bertampang balita itu…." Sasuke menangis sambil menarik-narik jubah Akatsuki kakaknya yang sedang sweatdrop bersama Kisame di atas kasur.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Kisame dengan hati-hati.

"Hn. Aku yakin! Dia adalah jodohku!" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Lupakan saja dia.. Dia tak akan mau denganmu.." kata Itachi pelan.

"Aku tidak mau Nii-san! Aku sudah berkali-kali gagal dalam percintaan dan kali ini aku tak mau gagal lagi!" Sasuke berkata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Kisame dengan wajah lesu.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_' tanya Itachi kepada Kisame dengan suara hati sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

'_Bantulah dia.. Kasihan adikmu…_' jawab Kisame yang berbicara dengan suara hati juga sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

'_Aku tidak rela jika adikku menjadi seorang gay._' Itachi mulai memble-memble gaje.

'Daripada _dia frustasi karena kisah cintanya selalu gagal? Kau mau?_' Kisame menggerakkan tangannya membentuk bahasa isyarat.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa sih?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung dengan kelakuan Kisame dan Itachi.

Tep. Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Sasuke, kuberitahu kau ya.. Deidara itu sangat senang dengan sesuatu yang meledak. Jadi, jika kau mau menaklukannya, ajaklah dia ke festival kembang api di Konoha besok. Karena, tak ada seorang pun yang mau menemaninya ke tempat konyol itu." Kata Itachi dengan nada tak rela karena akan membantu adiknya menjadi seorang gay.

"HONTO? Arigatou, Nii-san.." Sasuke tersenyum lebar lalu melompat setinggi-tingginya hingga kepalanya terbentur atap.

BRUKKK…

"Uuuhh…. Itai…" Sasuke mengusap kepalanya sebentar lalu berlari ke luar kamar sambil bersenandung riang.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Itachi memandangi pintu tempat adiknya keluar tadi dangan wajah lemas.

Kisame mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi Deidara-san pasti akan menolaknya karena dia 100% lelaki normal." tanggap Kisame.

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan…" gumam Itachi.

.

.

_Malam Festival Konoha…_

"Sasori no Danna, ayo temani aku hmm, di sana banyak sekali boneka kayu tau hmm.." bujuk Deidara agar Sasori mau menemaninya ke festival konoha.

"Iie.. ba~ka!" tolak Sasori mentah-mentah.

Deidara cemberut lalu menatap Hidan. "Hidan…. Ayo kita bersenang-senang… di sana banyak wanita sexy loh…" Deidara tersenyum menggoda pada Hidan.

"Aku sih mau. Apalagi jika banyak gadis-gadis.. Hahahahahaha.. Tapi maaf saja ya, aku sudah punya acara sendiri." jawab Hidan dengan bangganya.

"Cih!" kini Deidara menatap Kakuzu. "Kaku-"

"Tidak!" belum sempat Deidara bicara apapun, Kakuzu sudah menolaknya.

Deidara makin bete saja. Kemudian ia melirik Kisame. Kisame menggeleng tanpa bicara apapun.

Yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanyalah Itachi. Deidara menetap sebal pada Itachi.

"Kau mau mengajakku?" tanya Itachi polos.

"Najis lo! Hmm." Jawab Deidara tajam hingga kata-katanya itu menembus jantung Itachi hingga Itachi batuk-batuk.

"Denganku saja, kebetulan aku memang mau kesana kok.."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dengan yukata biru gelap yang membuatnya terlihat sungguh sangat menawan hati gadis manapun di dunia ini. Sayangnya tak ada gadis di tempat itu.

"Cih! Tak ada pilihan lain. Ya sudahlah ayo kita pergi! Hmm." Deidara berlalu ke luar markas mendahului Sasuke.

"Yes!" seru Sasuke kemudian dia menyusul Deidara.

Itachi yang melihatnya lagi-lagi kehilangan kesadarannya.

BRUKK..

"ITACHIIII…" teriak semua orang yang masih berada di dalam markas.

.

.

_Festival Konoha._

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh… Sugoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Aku sangat suka pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti ini hmm. Banyak lampion, makanan, mainan, dan yang paling penting adalah, HA-NA-BI..! Hmm." Deidara mengoceh dengan riang di sepanjang perjalanannya menelusuri tempat festival itu.

Sasuke mamandang wajah ceria Deidara untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia bertemu dengan Deidara sambil berblushing ria karena kecantikan alami Deidara.

"Ne, ne, adik Itachi, ayo kita main semua permainan di sini dan kita makan semua makanan yang dijual si sini! Hmm." Deidara dengan semangat menarik tangan Sasuke yang sedang terpesona pada dirinya. Sasuke pun tersenyum dan berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Deidara.

Mereka pun benar-benar memainkan semua permainan yang berada di sana. Mulai dari menjaring ikan, melempar gelang, memanah target, dan lain-lain. Mereka pun memenangkan setiap permainan itu dan memperoleh banyak sekali hadiah.

Namun, hadiah yang kebanyakan adalah boneka itu pun, di berikan kepada beberapa gadis yang ada di sana oleh Deidara kecuali boneka kayu. Karena ia akan memberikan boneka kayu tersebut kepada partnernya yang maniak boneka kayu.

"Kenapa kau berikan semua boneka imut itu pada orang lain?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Apa kau pikir aku suka bermain boneka hmm?" jawab Deidara sinis. "Hummmm… wanginya lezat, ayo kita coba makanan itu! Hmm." Deidara lagi-lagi menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke stand yang ada di sana.

Deidara mencicipi semua makanan yang tersedia di stand-stand itu. Otomatis, Sasuke membayar semua pesanan Deidara karena ia merasa gentlemen. Padahal Deidara tak memintanya. Namun, jika Sasuke mau membayarinya kenapa tidak? Iya kan?

'_Uangku sudah tinggal sedikit, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_' benak Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Deidara yang sedang meniup takoyakinya dengan wajah manis yang sangat imut menurut Sasuke. Angin pun berhembus sehingga rambut indah Deidara lagi-lagi menari dengan indahnya dan membuat Sasuke makin terpesona.

"Ca..cantik sekali…" gumam Sasuke.

Kemudian, mata Sasuke pun menangkap stand aksesoris yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris wanita yang kawaii-kawaii. Sasuke melangkah ke stand itu, membeli sebuah kalung berliontin hati dengan mata berlian berwarna biru. Tentu saja itu hanya barang murah. Tapi barang itu sanggup menguras semua uang yang tersisa di dompet Sasuke.

'_Aku akan menyatakan cintaku ketika kembang api di mulai. Yosh!_' benak Sasuke semangat.

SKIP TIME

Acara kembang api pun sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Deidara dan Sasuke sudah berada diantara orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan keindahan kembang api tersebut.

"Aku paling suka moment ini. Setiap tahun aku pasti kesini walaupun sendirian. Hmm." Kata Deidara sambi menatap langit seolah tak mau kehilangan moment sedikitpun saat kembang apinya dilincurkan nanti.

"Mulai sekarang kau tak akan sendirian, karena aku akan selalu menemanimu di festival-festuval selanjutnya." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Ehh?" Deidara akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan memandangi Sasuke yang sedang blushing itu.

"Aku menyukaimu Deidara, kuharap kau mau menjadi pacarku." Sasuke menyerahkan kotak berwarna pink berisi kalung yang ia beli berusan dengan mata terpejam karena tak berani menatap wajah Deidara.

PSIUUU… DOORRRRR!

Kembang api pun mulai meluncur di saat Deidara tengah sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Deidara langsung menoleh ke arah langit untuk menyaksikan kembang api yang sangat ia sukai. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar dan matanya berkilat-kilat karena pancaran cahaya kembang api yang sangat indah itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia melihat Deidara yang tengah menatap langit dengan sangat cantiknya. Sasuke sama sekali tak tertarik melihat kembang api. Ia hanya tertarik melihat wajah cantik Deidara yang bersinar karena cahaya kembang api malam itu.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke perlahan pada Deidara yang tetap saja memandangi langit.

"Hahahahahahahaha… Kau itu tampan adik Itachi, aku mengakuinya. Hmm." ucap Deidara yang tak memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari langit.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia malu mendengar pujian dari Deidara.

"Makanya ku sarankan kau untuk mencari seorang gadis saja untuk kau pacari. Hmm." kini Deidara menatap wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu? Aku kan memang sedang meintamu menjadi pacarku?" kata Sasuke heran.

Deidara membulatkan kedua mata birunya yang menawan itu. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan meninggalkan langit malam yang sedang dihiasi oleh warna-warni cantik dari kembang api kesukaannya. "Apa kau pikir aku ini gadis?"

"Eh? T..tentu, memangnya kau bukan gadis?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bodoh di depan Deidara.

PLETAK! Deidara menjitak keras kepala Sasuke.

"BA~KA! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI HMMMMM…!" Deidara geram karena dikira gadis oleh Sasuke.

PRANGGGGGG!

Sasuke merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia membatu tanpa berkata apapun. Tatapan matanya kosong dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Deidara yang kesal langsung meninggalkannya sambil mencak-mencak tak jelas karena kesal dianggap gadis oleh Sasuke.

BRUKKK

Kaki Sasuke lemas dan dia pun ambruk di tanah.

"Kenapa? Hiks.. kenapa? Hiks.. KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAA…?" Sasuke berteriak sekuat-kuatnya kepada langit sambil menangis bombay.

Tak jauh dari sana, rupanya Itachi dan Kisame yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka melihat kejadian itu.

"Jadi begitu, dia kira Deidara perempuan? Yokattaaaaaaaaa…. Kukira adikku gay!" ucap Itachi dengan leganya.

"Tapi kasihan sekali dia, kecewa begitu." Kisame memandang Sasuke dengan miris.

"Aku lebih suka dia seperti itu daripada dia berpacaran dengan Deidara.." Itachi senyum-senyum terus sambil memandang Sasuke yang menangis frustasi di tanah.

"Hey, daijoubu?" tanya seorang gadis kepada Sasuke yang sedang menangis di tanah.

Sasuke menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap wanita yang bertanya pada dirinya itu.

Sasuke menemukan seorang gadis luar biasa cantik dengan rambut biru pendek yang dihias dengan bunga mawar putih yang terbuat dari kertas. Seketika itu juga, angin berhembus menerpa mereka yang membuat poni gadis itu tersibak sehingga wajah cantiknya terekspos dengan jelas di mata Sasuke.

Dan lagi-lagi, alunan musik coboy junior terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

_Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga_

_Di hadapanku,,_

_Eeeeaaaa…_

_Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga_

_Tepat di hatiku,,_

_Eeeeaaaa…_

_Oh baby please be mine.._

_Please be mine oh mine…_

_Eeeeaaa…_

_Karena hanya aku,,_

_Sang pangeran impianmu,,_

_Eeaaa.. Eeaaa.. Eeaaa_

_Eeeeaaa..._

"Hello…? Kau mendengarku?" tanya gadis itu seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dan merapikan dirinya sebisa mungkin lalu tersenyum manis. "Umm! Daijoubu desu. Ano, kau wanita kan?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menatap heran pada Sasuke. "Tentu. Memangnya kenapa?"

'_Yokatta ne…_' Sasuke mengelus dadanya lega. "Kau cantik sekali, maukah kau menjadi pacarku wahai nona mawar putih kertas?" Sasuke memberikan kotak pink yang tadinya untuk Deidara kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu sweatdrop begitupun dengan Itachi dan Kisame yang memandanginya sedari tadi.

"Itachi-san, dia Konan-san kan? Pacarnya ketua?" kata Kisame perlahan dengan wajah ngeri.

"Hai, dan apa kau lihat, di belakang Konan ada ketua Pein?" Itachi sudah sangat frustasi karena dia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Um.. Ano, eto.."gadis itu gugup. Kemudian ia menengok ke sampingnya dan menemukan seorang pria berambut orange dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya. "P..Pein?" ucap si gadis bernama Konan itu.

"Pein?" ucap Sasuke.

"Pein." ulang Konan sambil mengangguk. "Atashi no koibito." lanjut Konan. Sasuke pun terkejut.

"Ketua Akatsukiiii…" teriak Kisame dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya beserta partnernya sedang menggerakan tangannya tanda isyarat untuk menyuruh Sasuke agar cepat pergi dari sana.

Begitu Sasuke mengerti dan ingin segera lari, ia terlanjur di hadang Pein dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Um.. H..hai, aku adiknya Itachi-nii.. Yoroshiku.." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Pein tetap diam dan terlihat menggeram.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….

.

.

**Owari ^^ ****(dengan gajenya)**

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa sebaknya kau jomblo saja…" kata Itachi sambil membalutkan perban di semua luka-luka Saskue yang amat sangat parah itu.

"Hiks…..hiks…. Huaaaaaaaaa…aaaaaaaaa…..aaaaaaa.." Sasuke menangis meraung-raung.

Kisame menepuk dahinya. "Sebenarnya Uchiha itu cool atau konyol sih?" tanya Kisame frustasi karena suara tangisan cempreng Sasuke.

"Entahlah… kurasa nama Uchiha sudah benar-benar tak ada keren-kerennya.. Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….." Itachi ikut menangis bombay karena nama Uchiha ternodai.

Dan ternyata, di luar ruangan Itachi-Kisame, Deidara sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena kehancuran nama Uchiha.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha… Rasakan itu para Uchiha!"

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana…?

Gak lucu yaaa?

Hehehehe gomenasai kalau sequelnya malah ngerusak cerita pertamanya…

Sampe ketemu di fic Ame selanjutnya yaaa…

Jaa ne~

Review?


End file.
